During an attachment procedure with a network, an end device may be authenticated and a connection may be established between the end device and the network. When the end device disconnects and wants to reconnect at a later time, an attachment procedure is performed again. The attachment procedure can include various signaling between the end device and the network to establish a connection thereby utilizing a substantial amount of signaling and potentially negatively impacting the usage of network resources and service quality from an end device perspective.